The proposed research will investigate how expressive control affects the relation among expressive cues of anxiety, subjective anxiety, and GSR measures of physiological arousal. The research will test predictions of three different types of theories: 1) "externalizer-internalizer" theories, 2) "direct feedback" theories, and 3) a "self-monitoring/self-perception" theory. Two experiments are proposed in which stimulus subjects will be preselected on trait anxiety and self-monitoring (a measure of dispositional expressive control). Subjects in both experiments will be videotaped and subsequently naive judges will rate how expressively anxious subjects appear. Experiment #1 will investigate the effects of trait anxiety, self-monitoring, and instructed expressive control (subjects told to suppress or enact anxiety cues) on expressive anxiety and on subjective self-reports of anxiety. Results will be used to test among three hypothesized relations between expression and subjective anxiety. Experiment #2 will include GSR measures as dependent variables, and will include situationally induced anxiety as an experimental factor. The proposed research will extend previous research by: 1) focusing on anxiety as the "emotion" under study, 2) addressing both across-subject and within-subject effects in the same design, 3) investigating the effects of both long-term, dispositional and transient, situationally induced expressive control, and 4) investigating the expressive display of dispositional states (trait anxiety) as well as of situationally induced states.